Die Anführer
18:43, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Die Anführer (Original: The Leaders) ist eine Übersicht über alle Anführer des VogelClans und des BaumClans. Zu jedem Anführer gibt es eine Kurzgeschichte. VogelClan 1. Anführer: Vogel Beschreibung Vogel war ein stolzer Kater mit blaugrauem, kurzen Fell. Auf dem Rücken hatte er drei breite, dunkelblaugraue Streifen, er hatte außerdem dunkelblaugraue Pfoten und zwei dunkelblaugraue Streifen am Schweif. Seine Augen waren leuchtend orange. Im Großen und Ganzen war er ein mutiger Kater, der seinen Kopf durchzusetzen wusste. Er hat den VogelClan entdeckt, später hat er Baum von Clans erzählt. Er kannte früher einen Kater namens Feuerstern, der ihm von den Clans erzählt hatte und ihm das gesetz der Krieger beibrachte. Vogel ist daraufhin weit gereist, um ein ideales Territorium zu finden, und hat anschließend Katzen gesucht, die sich gerne dem VogelClan anschließen wollten, was er schließlich auch geschafft hat. Kurzgeschichte Vogel roch Wasser, es war das Wasser des Sees, an dem er gerade saß. Von Feuerstern hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen, das Territorium des DonnerClans zu besuchen, wollte sich aber nicht dem Clan anschließen. Seltsamerweise, denn er interessierte sich für das Clanleben und kannte das Gesetz der Krieger, von welchem Feuerstern ihm erzählt hatte. "Hey, Vogel", hörte er eine Stimme - Feuersterns. "Feuerstern", miaute Vogel und neigte den Kopf vor dem Anführer des DonnerClans. Feuerstern setzte sich neben den blaugrauen Kater. "Nun", miaute Feuerstern nach einiger Zeit. "Wann willst du einen Clan gründen?" Vogel sah Feuerstern überrascht an. "Warum sollte ich das wollen?" Feuerstern warf Vogel einen Blick zu. "Man merkt es", antwortete der Flammenfarbene. Vogel senkte den Blick. Merkte man wirklich, dass er einen Clan gründen wollte? Wollte er es denn eigentlich wirklich? Oder zwang Feuerstern ihn unbewusst dazu? Feuerstern stupste seinen Freund an. "Komm schon", miaute er. "Sogar Graustreif merkt das." Vogel warf Feuerstern einen Blick zu. "Graustreif?", fragte er. Feuerstern nickte. "Ja." Vogel starrte hinaus auf den See. Wo sollte er einen Clan herholen? Wohin sollte er gehen? Feuerstern legte ihm die Schwanzspitze auf die Schulter. "Überleg es dir", murmelte er. "So eine Chance bekommt man nicht oft." Er wollte sich erheben und zurück ins Lager gehen, doch Vogel hielt ihn zurück. "Ich gehe", sagte Vogel. "Ich gehe weit weg und komme nie wieder." Feuerstern verstand und nickte. "Auf Wiedersehen, Vogel", miaute er. "Ich bin froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben und mein Clan wird dich nie vergessen." Feuerstern drehte sich um und lief in Richtung Lager. Vogel starrte noch einmal hinaus auf den See. Danke, Feuerstern. Ich gehe jetzt meinen Clan gründen. Den VogelClan. 2. Anführer: Stillstern Beschreibung Stillstern war ein stämmiger, schwarzbrauner Kater mit einem roten Fleck auf dem Rücken und leuchtenden, grünen Augen. Er war stur und stolz wie sein Vorgänger. Er war genau wie Vogel auch mutig. Sein Kriegername war Stillfeder. Er gehörte zu den ersten Katzen, die sich Vogels Clan anschlossen. Damals hieß er noch Still und war Einzelläufer. Vogel ernannte ihn schließlich zum Zweiten Anführer. Stillstern hat alles für seinen Clan getan - ihm sogar sein letztes Leben gegeben. Kurzgeschichte Vogel war tot. Stillfeder lag da, konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Anführer war tot. Das... das konnte nicht sein. Das war alles ein Traum. Doch Stillfeder wusste, dass es keiner war. Er legte den Kopf auf die Pfoten. Er ist tot, dachte er. Das bedeutet, dass ich seinen Platz einnehmen muss. Aber kann ich das denn? Eine Pfote stupste ihn an. Es war Schwarzweiß, der Heiler. "Wir müssen los", miaute dieser. Langsam erhob Stillfeder sich. Sie mussten los - zum Glitzerberg, dem Berg, an dem die Anführer ihre neun Leben erhielten und die Heiler mit dem SternenClan redeten. Der VogelClan hatte zum Glück keinen weiten Weg dorthin, er grenzte praktisch an das Territorium. Stillfeder trabte voraus, Schwarzweiß folgte ihm. Kur bevor die Sonne unterging, waren sie dort; sie waren bei Sonnenhoch losgegangen. Die Sonne ging unter und erhellte den gesamten Berg, der nun glitzerte. Stillfeder ging zum Berg, legte seine Pfoten und Nase an das glitzernde Gestein, um seine neun Leben in Empfang zu nehmen. 3. Anführer: Echostern Beschreibung Echostern war eine wunderschöne, große, tiefdunkelgraue, fast schwarze Kätzin mit dunkelgrünen Augen. Sie hatte einen langen Schweif und kam ziemlich streng rüber, dabei war sie eigentlich eine sehr liebe Kätzin mit einem großen herz für ihren Clan. Sie umgibt ein Geheimnis, welches aber erst in Tale of two kits gelüftet wird. Ihr Kriegername war Echohöhle. Kurzgeschichte Echostern spitzte die Ohren, als sie ein Geheul hörte. Sie drehte sich zu Rotwüste um. "Hund", zischte sie. Rotwüste blickte sie alarmiert an. Er schnippte mit den Ohren zu einem Baum. "Rauf da", wisperte er. Echostern nickte. Sie sprang zu dem Baum und kletterte so schnell sie konnte hinauf. Rotwüste folgte ihr. Der Hund brach gerade aus dem Gebüsch, als Rotwüste sich in Sicherheit brachte. Der Hund hatte schwarzbraunes Fell und bellte wild, während er am Baum hochsprang und versuchte, an die Katzen zu kommen. Echostern blickte Rotwüste an. Der rote Kater sah wild entschlossen auf den Hund. "Rotwüste...", murmelte Echostern. Rotwüste winkte ab. Er zielte auf den Rücken des Hundes und sprang. Der Hund bellte wild und heulte, als er versuchte, an Rotwüste ranzukommen. Echostern spürte Angst in sich. Sie wollte ihren zweiten Anführer nicht verlieren. Sie fauchte: "Hier bin ich, Hund!" Der Hund starrte sie an und Rotwüste biss ihm kräftig in den Nacken. Der Hund heulte wieder und schüttelte Rotwüste kurzerhand ab. Ehe Rotwüste weglaufen konnte, hielt der Hund seinen Schweif fest. Rotwüste heulte vor Schmerz. Der Hund zog kräftig und Rotwüste heulte lauter, als Echostern es je erlebt hatte. Der Hund zerbiss Rotwüstes Schweif, biss Rotwüstes Schweif nurnoch ein kleiner Fetzen war. "Rotwüste!", rief Echostern. "Lauf!" Echostern rannte los, Rotwüste folgte ihr. Der Hund bellte wie verrückt, doch ein Zweibeiner rief ihn zurück. Echostern lief nun langsamer. "Rotwüste, dein Schweif", murmelte sie erschrocken. Rotwüste betrachtete den blutverschmierten Fetzen. "Zweigenpfote hatte auch keinen nützlichen Schweif", muremlte er. "Es war nicht deine Schuld", miaute Echostern. Rotwüste zukcte die Schultern. "Ich weiß, Echostern. Aber ein Zweiter Anführer will ich jetzt nicht unbedingt mehr sein." 4. Anführer: Vogelstern Beschreibung Vogelstern war eine pechschwarze, kurzhaarige Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten und gelben Augen. Sie war stur, stark und hörte meist nur auf ihre Heiler oder ihren eigenen Kopf. Ihr Kriegername war Vogelruf. Kurzgeschichte "Echostern!", rief Vogelruf aus. Ihr achtes Leben. Echostern stand dort, in jugendlicher Kraft und von Sternen umgeben. Sie trat auf Vogelruf zu und legte ihr die Nase auf die Stirn. "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft, deine eigenen Entscheindungen zu treffen - auch wenn andere sie nicht akzeptieren." Schmerz durchzuckte Vogelruf. Sie spürte, dass Echostern viel Schmerz durchmachen musste - ihre eigenen Entscheidungen so schmerzhaft waren, wie es für Vogelruf war, Zweigenpfote zu verlieren. Und als der Schmerz verebbte und Vogelruf gerade über ihren kleinen Sohn nachdachte, stand ihr neuntes Leben vor ihr. Zweigenpfote. Der kleine Kater musste sich so groß machen wie er konnte, um Vogelrufs Nase zu berühren. "Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir die Kraft, deinen Clan zu beschützen, Mutterliebe und Stolz", miaute er in seiner hellen Stimme. Vogelruf erlitt gewaltige Schmerzen, dennoch genoss sie das Gefühl, welches ihr Sohn ihr geben konnte. Zweigenpfote schnurrte. "Nun bist du Vogelstern. Mutter, ich bin so stolz auf dich. So stolz, wie ein Sohn auf seine Mutter stolz sein kann." Vogelstern lächelte traurig und berührte mit der Nase seine Stirn. "Du bist der beste Sohn, den eine Mutter haben kann", miaute sie und beide schnurrten. 5. Anführer: Eisstern Beschreibung Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:Eisblumes Entscheidungen Kategorie:BaumClan (byFire) Kategorie:By Fireheart002